De castigos a besos y salvamentos
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: Un día de castigos, una sala de trofeos, dos parejas muy peculiares. Resultado: un día tan común como una cita de Macgonagall y Snape, pero claro, no existen los imposibles. Si no que te lo digan Canuto y Cornamenta.
1. De castigos a besos y salvamentos

¡Hola a todos!

Si yo otra vez xD y con cuanto una semana

La verdad me volví a inspirar así que aquí mi más reciente producción.

Una historia de merodeadores, aquí solo puse a James, Lily, Sirius y a mi nuevo personaje Isabelle Adams (esta es de mi autoría)

Como bien saben, nada es mío solo esta simple idea y en este caso Isabelle xD así que ya saben "no al plagio" Jajajaja

En cuanto a su descripción que no la pongo en el fic:

Es una joven de la misma edad que los merodeadores aquí los pondré de 16 años, tiene el cabello largo y negro azabache con unos hermosos ojos azules índigo que llamarían la atención de cualquiera, ciertamente una joven hermosa, de un carácter digno de competir con su mejor amiga Lily Evans, claro está que ella logra sacar su lado dulce (solo cuando quiere) y profesa un odio especial por el espécimen no identificado llamado Sirius Black.

Bueno ahora porque no puse Remus, NO CREAN QUE NO LO QUERIA PONER, solo que me lo reservé, pero en lo próximo que escriba estará él sin duda alguna des pues de todo que sería de la vida sin nuestro adorado Moony xD imposible lo sé O

Ahora si me despido ya hablé mucho.

Recuerden a la hora de leer es el primer one-shot que hago de comedia, ojala les guste dedicado a:

Marip mi bella hermanita

Akira Asakura mi otra bella hermanita

Se me cuidan y ahora a leer…

**De Castigos a Besos y Salvamentos.**

Era una hermosa tarde, más que cualquier otra que se podría apreciar desde el imponente castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, todo era color de rosa para algunos, pero para otros como Lily Evans y James Potter no era más que un día de castigo, para los que se pregunten: ¿Evans castigada?, pues si y nada más y nada menos que gracias a su adorado tormento…

-------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba realizando un trabajo en clase de pociones junto su mejor amiga Isabelle Adams, el trabajo consistía en algo muy simple para ambas, hacer una poción envejecedora, y si fuera solo eso no habría inconveniente, ¿el gran problema?, un joven de cabellos castaños que le toco sentarse detrás con su mejor amigo, pero estos grandes problemas poseían nombre y apellido: James Potter y Sirius Black, y bueno se imaginarán la entretenida clase…

-Ptss… Evans...-dijo por enésima vez un joven de cabellos castaños.

-Potter cuantas veces te voy a decir: ¡NO SALDRE CONTIGO NI AUNQUE FUERAS EL ULTIMO HOMBRE EN LA TIERRA!-

Reacción general: O.o

-Yo solo te quería pedir tus apuntes…- dijo un James con indignación fingida.

-Ah… bueno aquí los tienes.-

-¡Gracias!-dijo con una sonrisa de tan grande que deslumbraría a cualquiera, pero Lily Evans no era cualquiera.-Y aprovechando este acercamiento que has tenido conmigo, ¿qué te parece si salimos el viernes a las 7:00?-

-Lo sabía; no te aguantas verdad…-dijo con pesadez, se volteó y puso la sonrisa más dulce que a James le pareció ver en su vida y a continuación su dulce ángel dijo:

-Escucha Potter, ¡prefiero salir con el inadaptado de Black, antes que salir contigo!-

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que inadaptado?-Agregó ofendido el aludido.

-Y yo que pensaba que por lo menos las ideas simples le llegaban a su poca masa gris, que decepción…-pero esta vez la que había hablado era Isabelle.

-Has dicho…-dijo un desconcertado James.

-Oye Adams no me ayudes tanto…-

-¿Ayudarte?, pero si traté de ser sutil.-

-Has dicho…-siguió, pero las palabras no le salían a nuestro joven prongs.

-¡¿Como que sutil?!-

-Descuida Black creo que es mucho para tu cerebro… mejor vete a jugar un rato-

-¡Canuto! ¡TE MATO!-por fin alcanzó a decir James llamando la atención de sus amigos y enemigos.

-¿Qué?... pero Cornamenta yo que hice…-dijo un poco asustado.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE? ¡Te parece poco coquetear con mi futura esposa!-

-¡COMO QUE FUTURA ESPOSA!-

-Pero James yo no tengo la culpa de que Evans no esté ciega, además podrías culparla semejante Adán, aunque Evans lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado, antes que nada soy un amigo fiel.-

-A no pero tú estás loco, ¿¡Adán?! El día que tú seas Adán ese día Snape será modelo de Champú.-

-AMIGO FIEL, si claro por eso MI Lily prefiere una cita contigo-

-COMO QUE TU LILY, PEDAZO DE IDOTA…-

-¡¿Quejicus?! Has perdido la cabeza Adams-dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la aludida, como cuando un niño pequeño no entiende nada.- Además no lo niegues que mira que ya me enteré que me celaste el otro día…-dijo poniendo una sonrisa que derretiría casia cualquiera, pero como dije "casi".

-¡¿CELARTE?!… ¡¿CELARTE?! NO PUEDO CON ESTO ¿SERÁ QUE ROMPISTE TU RECORD? POR FIN SE TE QUEBRÓ LA ÚNICA NEURONA QUE TE QUEDABA BLACK.-

-Eh disculpen, pero ¿gustarían agregar algo mas…?-y los cuatro alumnos voltearon para descubrir, nada más y nada menos a su querido profesor con cara de pocos amigos, según palabras de Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------

Y ¿cuál fue el final de esto?, sí, dos horas de castigo gratuitas para limpiar la sala de trofeos, y además como bono se les concedía el inmenso placer de no usar la varita, en lugar de eso un lindo trapo.

-¿Lily?-

-...-

-¿Lily?-

-…-

-Eh… ¿amor?-

-¡COMO QUE AMOR!-

-Qué alivio ya pensaba que te habías quedado muda… Lily perdón sabes que fue sin querer…-ella no contestaba, seguía limpiando un pequeño trofeo –esta bueno, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?-

-Mmm que tal cambiarte de escuela…-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, sin verlo a los ojos.

-Que drástica, cualquiera diría que me quieres lejos…-dijo con cierto tono de indignación.

-No ¿enserio Potter?, y llegaste a esa conclusión tu solito o te ayudaron…-pero esta vez la que habló fue Isabelle, recordemos que el lindo castigo era para el cuarteto.

-Y vuelve el perro arrepentido…Adams no te metas donde no te llaman-dijo esta vez Sirius Black.

-Y tú Black deberías seguir tus propios consejos, eso claro si no te cuesta muchos hablar y actuar al mismo tiempo…-

-¿Que estas insinuando?-

-Creí que había sido clara-

-A no pero de malas estamos que insultamos a los que no tienen culpa de nuestra fealdad.-

-Disculpa, ¿esta es la parte en que me río…?-dijo Isabel con una hermosa y por qué no, sarcástica sonrisa.

-Ja ja ja que graciosa me has salido Adams… aunque reconozco que algunos no pueden asumir la verdad, descuida hoy en día los cirujanos crecen en los árboles.-

-Tienes razón ¿me recomendarías al tuyo?…o no mejor no, porque como que sus resultados no son tan buenos…-dijo poniendo una cara de susto fingido que perturbó y molestó a Sirius.

-Pero que has dicho, ¿cirujano yo?, nada que ver si todo vino en el paquete.-

-Pues yo que tu lo devolvería, porque se les olvidó el cerebro-

-¿Que insinúas?-dijo un no tan animado Sirius Black.

-Yo nada, solo que ya nos lo hacen como antes, porque verás, que estas medio bien según las chicas, quizá tal vez, pero en cuanto a cerebro o te lo cambiaron con el de un insecto o en definitiva no te vino-

-A no, ¿cómo que para algunas chicas?, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó?-

-Pues no la verdad-

-Pero eso es imposible-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque no me ves, semejante porte, es que mínimo un dios se confunde conmigo-

-Black, ¿tú eres o entrenas?-al ver que él no entendía prosiguió:

-Razones por las que no me puede gustar Sirius Black-empezó enumerando con la mano-

1) Eres idiota

2) No tienes cerebro

3) Te crees el centro del universo

4) Tu lema es "conmigo las estrellas pierden brillo"

5) Basta que pase una escoba con faldas para que necesites un balde de agua.

¿Tengo que seguir? porque no me alcanzarían las manos-Dijo mirándolo casualmente y el dijo:

-Pero esa es la opinión tan errada que tienes de mi, con razón…-

-Dime algo que no sea cierto.-

-Fácil no soy idiota-

-Si aja eso dicen los demás; tú eres idiota por el simple hecho de pensar que me podrías gustar, porque créeme antes de que me gustes tu saldrás con las profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas-

-¡¿COMO?! Pero este es insólito tú estás loca o qué, con esa vieja, por favor ya no niegues tu realidad si sabemos que te mueres por mi y bueno lo de egocéntrico no se me puede culpar porque mira que ser tan perfecto no se puede algún defecto debía tener-

-Es verdad el problema es que los defectos se te multiplicaron.-

-Lily me perdonas…-

-…-

-Por favor-dijo haciendo cara de perrito (¡pucheros al poder!)

-Está bien te perdono…-

-¿ENSERIO?-esta vez hablaron sus tres interlocutores, puesto que Sirius e Isabelle paraban brevemente su "conversación" por la perplejidad que ocasionaron las palabras de Lily.

-Te perdono si le das un beso a Snape…-ante la cara de susto de Potter prosiguió- descuida, con que sea en la mejilla me conformaré.-Claro que Potter no había entendido la broma porque enseguida este agregó:

-¿Be… besar a esa cosa?-dijo aterrorizado, la sola idea de besarlo…

-Esa cosa tiene nombre, Severus Snape-dijo subiendo un poco el tono.

-Y tú ¿por qué lo defiendes?-dijo un poco alterado el joven de cabellos castaños y gafas.

-Porque es mi amigo-dijo subiendo un poco más.

-Lily confraternizas con el enemigo.-Agregó James.

-¿Como que enemigo?, además tu ni siquiera lo conoces solo es "Quejicus" el que está para hacer bromas.-Dijo un poco ofendida.

-Pues claro Evans…-esta vez Sirius habló.

-TU CALLATE.-Esto lo dijeron Lily y James un poco alterados.

-Ya nadie me quiere.-Dijo un canuto algo triste.

-Eso no es verdad Sirius yo te quiero.-En ese momento todos voltear a ver a Isabelle, buscando a la persona que había dicho eso puesto que ella no podría haberlo dicho jamás en opinión de los presentes, pero ella agregó:

-Te quiero en Egipto al lado de una cuantas pirañas-dijo poniendo cara de niña de 5 años- aunque le darías indigestión, no pobres mejor te dejamos en una tumba, si-dijo sonriente- mientras que nosotras nos vamos de compras con Snape ¿qué te parece Lily?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, me parece perfecto mi bella-dijo poniendo cierto acento que cautivó a cierto merodeador.

-O sabes que no me gusta que me digas así.-Dijo con una apenada sonrisa.

-Es verdad solo te gusta que te lo diga Jaque, cierto…-dijo mirando distraídamente al techo.

-Lilian no sé de qué hablas…-dijo distraídamente-pero ya que estamos hablando de chicos, por qué no hablamos de Potter-

-Eh… del intento de ser humano ese…-dijo un poco ¿nerviosa?

-¡Oye como que intento!-interrumpió ofendido.

-Si Potter, ¿no ves que trataron pero fallaron?, tú eres la prueba viviente de que el hombre se equivoca.-

-Empiezo a creer que disfrutas haciéndome sufrir Lily, pero descuida mi paciencia es eterna, aunque cuando nos cacemos tal vez tengamos que hablar acerca de tu forma de verme eh, mira que a nuestros hijos les puede afectar que su madre tenga en tan alta estima a su padre.-Dijo haciendo notar el sarcasmo y a la vez imaginando su vida con Evans.

Listo se acabó, la paciencia de Lily tiene un límite y sin más que decir o hacer, le arrojó un trofeo a James en la "cabezota" a ver si el cerebro reaccionaba, según ella.

Resultado, un James inconsciente, una Lily que sonreía triunfante aunque estaba algo preocupada por dejar daños permanentes, una Isabelle muerta de la risa y orgullosa de su amiga aunque igual de preocupada que la otra y finalmente un Sirius… bueno practicando sus tácticas de despertares, esta incluía un balde de agua.

-Evans me lo has matado…-dijo Sirius mientras lanzaba el segundo balde de agua al parecer o James tenía el sueño de un Elefante o bueno el trofeo no había sido tan pequeño.

-Nah que va, no creo tener tanta suerte.-Dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

-Lily, ya me está preocupando no reacciona.-Esta vez Isabelle era la que hablaba y señalaba a James con una mano algo preocupada, ahí Lily si reaccionó.

-A ver déjame tratar a mí, que ni para revivir sirves.-Dijo haciendo a un lado a Sirius y sentándose al lado del cuerpo de James que yacía en el suelo.

-Potter despierta…-

-…-

-Potter enserio, mira que no es divertido.-

-…-

-POTTER DESPIERTA Y SALEDRE CONTIGO.-aún nada, listo esto ya era preocupante, Lily se asustó y empezó a zarandear a James y agregó en último intento:

-DESPIERTA Y SALDREMOS TODO UN FIN DE SEMANA Y ME PODRAS LLAMAR POR MI NOMBRE-dijo como último recurso, luego de esto todo paso tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, James había despertado había agarrado a Lily por los hombros la miró con una dulce sonrisa y la besó, un dulce beso fugaz eso fue lo que sintió Lily, pero antes de poder hacer algo él se había separado, estaba parado y dijo:

-Está bien Lily nos vemos el viernes… un placer hacer negocios contigo.-Y tras esto se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios dejando a una atónita estudiante que en tres, dos, uno logró reaccionar:

-¡JAMES POTTER ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!… ¡ME ENGAÑASTE!-Dijo corriendo en la dirección por la que el joven se había ido con varita en mano y una cara poco agradable en opinión de cualquiera.

-Eh Adams, ¿crees que deberíamos seguirla?-

-No sé. Si quieres a una pelirroja enardecida detrás de ti, si, pero yo mejor me voy.-Dijo dándose media vuelta, pero algo la detuvo.

-¿Tienes prisa?-dijo poniendo una seductora mirada que a la chica le pareció un tanto dulce, pero solo un tanto que quede claro.

-Eso depende, ¿tengo motivos por los que quedarme?-dijo con una inocente sonrisa que cautivó al merodeador y que hizo que los tonos se le subieran a las mejillas en un dos por tres.

-Este te parece un buen motivo…-dijo haciendo algo que no pudo anticipar Isabelle, Sirius Black le robó un beso.

-Tal vez… Sirius, ¿no has oído lo que dicen de que "Tienes que besar a muchas sapos para poder encontrar a tu príncipe"? -dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y eso que significa?-dijo sin entender muy bien las intenciones de la joven.

-Que yo sigo buscando a mi príncipe…-y dicho eso le dio otro fugas beso a Sirius, un simple roce de labios, para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse rápidamente, pero antes de cruzar el pasillo dijo:

-Por cierto, gracias por terminar de limpiar los trofeos Sirius...-y ahora si había desaparecido, suficiente tiempo para que él reaccionara y dijo:

-¡ADAMS VUELVE AQUÍ!, ¡¿COMO QUE SAPO?! Y ¡LOS TROFEOS!-dijo nuestro joven Canuto para perseguir a la chica, con más de una intención en la mente, empezando por compartir un castigo y terminando por demostrarle que Sirius Black era digno del título de príncipe y se lo demostraría, con mucho gusto.

------------FIN-----------

A ver la verdad sean sinceros jamás había hecho comedia, esto lo hice en un momento de ocio.

Espero les haya gustado y más aún lo hallan disfrutado.

Y volvemos con nuestra campaña por el "GO" los repito estas a un click de distancia de hacernos felices a las escritoras sin nada más que hacer, claro está además de expresar sus ideas y deseos en sus obras, con el propósito de que alguien las lea, y ¿como sabemos que ese alguien lo ha leído si no nos lo dice?

Por eso espero que me comenten, acepto sugerencias, acepto pedidos, una que otra amenaza, y lo más importante sus opiniones.

¡¡Nos leemos!!


	2. Nota de autora

**¡Hola!**

A ver espero que todos estén muy bien y los que se pregunten:

** ¿U****na nota de autora?**

Pues sí, luego de los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron que los agradezco mucho algo pasó, sorprendentemente cada uno de esos comentarios repetía la frase "¿Cuándo lo continuas?" y eso fue muy cómico porque era un one-shot, si "era" es más recuerdo que revisé el one-shot para ver si había puesto "Fin" de no hacerlo hubiera entendido sus pedidos, pero no ahí estaba, esto no tenía continuación se dejó un final abierto precisamente para que ustedes se hicieran una idea de la tan aclamada "cita" de James y Lily y las tácticas seductoras de Sirius con Isabelle, pero veo que me equivoqué D y me encantó era mi primer fic con comedia y **LES GUSTÓ** eso fue lo mejor de todo así que para responder a esa petición que me tenía inquieta, he decidido continuar este "one-shot" **¡así es! **

Solo que la continuación se publicará aparte esta nota de autora es para que se enteren n.n

Porque entenderán que con ese título no puedo continuarla aquí xD

Ah lo que iba, la continuación se llamará:

**"Oportunidades"** Porque si todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad es porque ya tuvimos la primera ¿no? Y en esta pequeña historia de… cuatro capítulos no creo que más, nuestras chicas deberán darles esa tan anhelada oportunidad a nuestro merodeadores.

Con la aparición estelar de:

Remus Lupin (¡Moony!)

Ann Brown (la mejor amiga de Isabelle y Lily)

También contaremos con "La cita" de James y Lily y "El encuentro" de Sirius e Isabelle.

Espero que les guste esta continuación y descuiden no tardaré en actualizar mucho tiempo, porque ya tengo las ideas organizadas. Además los capítulos serán más largos a petición.

Y hoy 6 de Agosto se publica el primer capítulo así que los espero por la continuación, esperando que la comedia se me dé… P de nuevo **GRACIAS** por sus comentarios fueron lo mejor y por ellos tenemos continuación.

¿Quién dijo que las secuelas son malas? Y más cuando ni estaban previstas por la autora.

Para encontrar el fic ya saben van a mi bio.

Los espero en mi nuevo fic-continuación-intento de comedia-con mucho amor.

¡Cuídense!


End file.
